Suena el teléfono
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: La pequeña Masaki cuenta un poco sobre su vida y lo que sucede en ella, por que su mami llora? Quien era la persona que siempre les llamaba? One-Shot.


Este fic es sobre la canción Llora el teléfono de Mario Silva.

Espero les guste y dejen comentarios.

* * *

**Suena el teléfono.**

Hola soy Masaki Kuchiki tengo cinco años, voy a primaria y adoro a los chappys pero lo que mas adoro es a mi mami, ella se llama Rukia es muy hermosa es la mejor mami del mundo siempre me cociente y me compra cosas muy bonitas se que ella me ama y yo la amo, tan bien esta mi tío Byakuya el de vez en cuando me cociente es muy bueno conmigo, aunque aveces es algo serio y aburrido pero de igual manera lo quiero , mas cuando me compra lo que quiero, pero...por alguna razón siento que algo falta, todos los niños de mi escuela me dicen que soy una huérfana de padre,se ríen de mi y me molestan, tal vez debería de ponerme triste por ello? pero no se lo que significa eso? padre? que es eso? Que es un padre? Muchas veces se lo eh preguntado a mi mami...pero siempre que lo hago veo que se pone triste y sus bellos ojos se llenan de lagrimas, así que me jure jamas volver a tocar ese tema, no me gusta ver triste a mami, pero con mi curiosidad me fue imposible así que lo intente con tío Byakuya pero la reacción fue diferente el solo me miro serio y sosteniendo mis pequeñas manos me dijo '_'No vuelvas a preguntarlo''_, al parecer aquella palabra era prohibida en esa casa, tal vez era una grosería, pero prefiero quedarme con la curiosidad antes de ver triste a mi mami y enojado a Tío Byakuya.

En estos días algo a cambiado mami siempre que habla por teléfono se pone triste y tío Byakuya se enoja con ella no entiendo muy bien que sucede, nadie quiere explicármelo solo me ignoran...solo se que quien llama a mami debe ser una mala persona ya que la hace llorar.

El teléfono sonó, mami se encontraba ocupada juntando mis juguetes así que fui a contestar,

—Hola.—Dije nerviosa.—Hay alguien hay?

Se podía escuchar la respiración de un hombre desde el otro lado de la línea, pasaron unos segundos cuando se decidió a contestar.—Escucha, mama esta ahí? corre y dile a mami,es para ti.

—Ah! es el señor de la otra vez espera, creo que esta en el baño.—Dije mientras veía como mami se dirigía corriendo al baño.— Y no se si podrá venir.

—Dile por favor...— Rogó, se podía sentir como su voz se iba quebrando.—Dile que es importante que te oiga yo...

Me quede unos minutos con el teléfono en la mano, su voz me resultaba familiar por que?, tenia muchas dudas quien era el? Por que siempre que hablaba mi mami con el terminaba llorando?

—Oye tu le has hecho algo a mi mama? —Me atreví a preguntar, jamas perdonaría a quien la lastimara.—Ella me hace siempre señas y me dice muy bajito dile que no estoy.

Otra vez el silencio invadió la conversación — Y dime tu casa como es? te gusta el colegio, sabes ya leer? —Pregunto tratando de evitarla, no estaba preparado para decirle la verdad.—

—Si pero...cuando mama trabaja me lleva a la escuela la vecina. —Contaba muy alegre la pequeña niña.— Mama me firma el cuaderno, a las otras les firma su papa, a mi no.—Dijo con tono triste, que es un papa? acaso tendría uno?.—

—Dile que triste estoy, desde hace seis años los que tu tienes hoy.—Dijo la voz algo desanimada.—

—No, no yo tengo cinco.—Dijo la pequeña mientras contaba con sus dedos.—Tu conocías antes a mi mami? ella nunca me hablo de ti? —Pregunto inocentemente.—

—Escucha, mama esta ahí? — Volvió a ignorar su pregunta, necesitaba hablar con su mama la necesitaba.—Corre y dile a mami, es para ti dile por favor, es importante que le oiga yo.— Rogó, mientras su voz se quebraba ante cada palabra.—Dile que venga!

—Ella ya se va...

—Vamos insiste!

—Creo que ya se fue.—Dijo la pequeña con tono triste.—Si ella se ha ido, ya se fue.

—Masaki con quien hablas?.—Se escucho la voz de Byakuya.—

La voz desde el otro lado de la linea se escucho sollozar.—No importa mas...

— Adiós señor.—Dijo la pequeña antes de colgar, mientras que Byakuya le llenaba de preguntas.—

— Adiós mi vida...—Se despidió tristemente, sabiendo que esa seria la ultima vez que el, Ichigo hablaría con su pequeña hija.—


End file.
